Thoughts of Janet
by Britt-Chan
Summary: SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ TITHE AND YOU PLAN TO, DO NOT READ THIS FIC! A Tithe fan fiction. A songfic about Janet.


Author's Note: This song fan fiction is based off of the novel "Tithe" by Holly Black. It's about Janet's last minutes of life before the kelpie takes her to the sea to end her. The song is "Thoughts of a Dying Atheist" by the UK band MUSE. All of the characters belong to Holly Black and are not of my creation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eerie whispers  
trapped beneath my pillow  
won't let me sleep  
your memories

"Some friend" Janet glared at Kaye's back as she walked after Kenny. The music pounded in her ears, the ground shaking with the vibration. She let out a sigh and looked at the sweaty people around her. "What the hell" she muttered. Janet had put up with a lot that week; especially with Kenny for the way he tried to pursue Kaye. But Kaye hadn't helped the situation; now was a very good example of it. Her friends danced around her, their bodies making hypnotic movements as the music boomed.

and I know you're in this room  
I'm sure I heard you sigh  
Floating in between  
where our worlds collide

Everything had been so laid back before Kaye showed up. The whole point of inviting her to the rave in the first place was to get back at Kenny for his unfaithfulness. He had already apologized to her and reassured her that he hadn't meant anything that took place between him and Kaye…he had no idea what happened. Janet heard half of what he said and then tuned him out, tired of his excuses. She knew he never had feelings other than sex for Kaye anyway. Janet was even glad when Kaye said she wouldn't be coming, she wasn't sure how she would have responded anyway, and then Kaye actually did show up with that Robin guy. It didn't matter, after tonight their friendship would be over.

scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see  
and it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see

How in the world did he put up with her? She must go through guys once a week or something…how did she not see this coming? Tears threatened to fall from her lashes, but she blinked them away and brushed a strand of her red hair out of her face. Then she saw him; the one that would help her get back at Kaye and Kenny. He was beautiful…Janet never saw a man so perfect in everyway. His skin looked so smooth…it seemed like he didn't have a pore on him. He was walking right towards her too, smiling a charming smile, his eyes sucking her in and taking her into a completely different world.

and I know the moment's near  
and there's nothing you can do  
look through a faithless eye  
are you afraid to die?

They hadn't exchanged words, but Janet felt as if this beautiful being knew her body and soul, like he understood her. He took her by the hand and gently led her down the pier to the shore. She could have sworn she could her Kaye calling her, but it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now, not even Kenny. Janet could feel the sea water seeping into her shoes as the Kelpie led her into the water. Janet's eyes widened as the boy became a giant horse; but by now she was too far into the tide to get back to shore.

it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see  
and it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see

Suddenly she was trying to scream, but she was deep under the water, nothing but bubbles leaving her lips. She jerked as she tried to reach the surface, realizing how foolish it was to waste all of her air screaming in the water. Janet thought she could hear Kaye on the surface, calling and pleading, but she wasn't sure what she was saying. Her heart pounded in her chest as she began to feel the urgency in her lungs. Janet breathed in the water, her vision blackening, and saw no more.

It scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see  
and it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty depressing huh? I finished Tithe a few days a go and had the biggest urge to write about Janet…and the MUSE came to mind. The writing isn't that great, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Thank you for reading. please R&R.


End file.
